Rex Valentime
REX VALENTINE Race :Guardian , Espada Birthday :December 16 Age :18-38 Gender :Male Height :174 cm (5'9")2 (formerly) 181 cm (5'11")3 Weight 61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.)3 Blood Type :KoreVenus Professional Status :Married Home town :Utopiya(EIDEN) Go by’s: • Demonic Knight • Black reaper• Champion• Abomination• Half -breed Character : '' '' • Rex's main strength lies in his all-around ability. He possesses aggressive attacking moves, lots of power, plenty of speed, and even a reversal move, which in battle is a huge plus point. Once he master these aspects of his abilities, He is a character who can do pretty much anything. Rex is known to hold his own in a match against any other character, even if his opponent is slightly better, simply because of Rex's versatility; If he master’s theses traits There’s possible chance that he can could become unbeatable. '' Personality Rex is mostly calm, but can become enraged should the moment of evil arise. At various moments in the series his words and actions hinted torwards bitterness and resentment as well (especially to his Teacher and father,) . Rex had planned to defeat his father for all the mishift he have done to others, he has gotten in his way for trying to rule this world and then himself, dying without children to put an end to end his race curse once and for all. However, Rex could not go through with the deed after fighting his predecessor, so it is unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he has build new friend ships and started a family. MARRIED to NOVA 'Nova think's that she and Rex are similar because of their love of rooftops. She appears in the beginning singing that grabs Rex's attention because of the song she sings was the same song his mother sing when he was younger. Soon, they would develop a friendship and Nova makes Rex smile again. Nova became a travelor beacuse she believed the stray cat fits her.' Part:1 part:2 Arula(R''ex) is the Child born of Lord Vincent ''Valentime and Princess Alexandra Nix. From a young age, he was disdained by his father and the object of ridicule, and deception. His mother, however, loved and favored him . At some point in his childhood, Kyoger trained him in the use of Swordsmanship. '' Years later, Iroh allowed a persistent, thirteen-year-old Arula into a war council with Vincent and some of his generals. He ignored Iroh's instructions not to speak during the meeting when one general outlined a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver. He fiercely disagreed with this, seeing it as a betrayal of the recruits' patriotism. The insubordinate outburst was seen as a grave insult and Vincent demanded that he participate in an Agni Kai. He agreed, unaware he would face his father. Banishedment Vincent Defeated Arula stripped him of his birthright, and exiled him from his beloved homeland, declaring that he could only return if he was able to grown stronger and defeat him, Angered by his Father Arula gave up on being his son by disowning his name and vales to change his fathers rules where everyone can come to the utopya and be equals. It was a fool's errand by all accounts, but one Arula clung onto desperately as his only hope of regaining his honor and everything he had. Boy on the battlefeild The boy spent the next three years at sea, fruitlessly and desperately training to reach his goal. He has left his fathers grasp and became a rebel against his fathers army with keyoger following as well since he was ask of vincent to keep super vision of his son. He searched the four temples for treasures, beginning with the Western rock Temple, and scoured the world, searching even the most remote locations for his prizes. Kyoger accompanied the boy during his exile, and the pair spent more than two years at sea with a small ship and crew. Aska and the boy During the sea travel the boy develop a relationship with a girl name askua who favors his goals and wants him to reach and promise to be by his side. Life at war While in the war, the boy was hit by a rock which he didn't notice because of his bandageds causing him to fall. Aska pushed The boy the way out of the path of, causing himself Blazing blades to be pierced through her body . Knowing her life was at an end, Aska told the boy how she felt about him. She told him how she admire the goal he is trying to reach and hopes he reaches it. She gave him a name that is suppose to mean “king” because he had the heart of one. The name also symbloize that shes with him forever through his hardships. She named him “REX VALENTIME” and close her last words by talking about his eyes. Destiney ''Rex is Vincent Valentime and Alexandera nix's son. He received intense training under his gardian Kyoger, battle field experience, all in an effort to avenge the loss to his father and by loss of a close friend. Rex hears about a Tournament that may give him the chance to test his strength and to face his destiny. '' Tournament Saga To prepare for the Dynasty Tournament, Rex trains with his mentor (Keyoger) for two months, moving him from a middle C class to an lower B class. Afterwards, Rex, keyoger, a women name nova, a fiend name Kreed along with his group , and a mask fighter that goes by Saber , Voldo, and with other great fighters has entered as special guess to the enter the Dynasty Tournament, Each person where choose by the commintee of the tournament. Rex and keyoger beacuse his popularity of fighting on the front lines of the rebellion war against the Hellsing knights(Lord Vincent valentime army).Kreed and his group for traveling around world outtclassing his enimies with his strength and knowledge and his excellent swordsmen skills along with his blood thrusty alies, Saber for being the undefeated peoples champ of his town and and all over the land Nova for being the ancestor of the great kenchin Flare. Voldo for defeating anyone also said to possess amazing illision techiques with his oppenets barely escaping out of the fights alive, and despite heavy bias against him. They will all fight their way to the final of the tournament to face one another. Winning is everything .During the tournament, Keyoger teaches Rex how to harnest his garden energy and converting it to an phyiscal element "Lighting" along with teaching him his signature technique ware he picked up from learning espadas ki known as the "Zangetsu" so Rex can stand a chance against Kreed his Tensaega, moving him from a high B class to a low A class fighter. Before the finals begin, Keyoger and Kreed face off in an attempt to kill one another. It is revealed that Keyoger was Helped Kreed obtain the dragon sword so he could get his hands on it himself once kreed removed it from its shrine so it could ad' him the finals in tournament. After suffering a mortal wound, Keyoger, with the last of his strength, explains that he is not what he appears to be and have an even greater responsability then just to babysit Rex, Keyoger, who was once human, had his body become a demon's in order to preserve his strength and youth to achieve his forbidden goal.He told rex the world is is much worse then his homeland and his father tried to child him from it cause he wasnt ready. Before dying, Keyoger warns Rex that the goal Rex is trying to reach wont be easy defeating is father is pointless because he lacks power . Rex becomes furious over his teacher's death and vows to defeat him and Complete his goal along Change the world with power A Blade and A Will In the finals, Rex now faces Kreed. However after Kreed reveals his full power, Rex cannot face him and, in order to Rex's hidden to have the upper hand he must exstract the sword from kreed when he gets the chance, Kreed tells Rex he was the one to kill Keyoger. This brings Rex from a middle B to an lower A. Rex prepares his final technique "Hell obis" while Kreed undergoes another dragontwister, bringing him from what was actually about 85% of his strength to 100% of his strength Kreed had powered himself up to 120%, where he reveals that what he initally had said was 100% was more like 85%. After unleashing their attacks, Rex uses comes out on top. It is revealed that Keyoger faked his death to bring out Rex's potential . Something to protected Later after getting intement with nova and recovering the tensaega from Kreed, she and Rex decide to meet at the roof top where they first meet to talk about ther future after tournament and to watch the stars . However, as she waits for him, she is confronted Kreeds goons, who believes she has something to do with Rex. by out numbering her they attempt to kills her, but sudden bolt of lighting is cunstructed on foes. At the nick of time Rex arrives inrage seeing her badly beatin, swearing revenge on them. Furry by rage he vows to end their life, like how they tried to end Nova's . Nova wispears with the last bit of her strengths and say to rex " your not a monster and do the right thing". She hoped that those words would help guide his action but after thinking she has dyed rex's hidden power emorge hand he became an "devil triger" like keyoger story told him when he was young. Form: Devil Trigger Rex When Rex's espada energy takes over anytime when losing controll of his power. Rex first transformed when the vampire name mother's rex and throwing novas body, while eariler in the battle mother throw the tensaega out of Rex's reach. Later after Rex destroys the vampire name "Mother" and killed the vampire feids he is turned back to his normal self dued to high amount stress on his body. When transformed, Rex's irises turns gold and sclerea turn red, and his pupils turn remain black and become elliptical-shaped, similar his cusin william and to that of his fathers devil trigger.fur appeears through that of his whole body. Once transformed, his physical abilities are roughly doubled. However, when he is in this form, his Espada blood causes his hybrid soul to decay, causing him to become overwhelmed by a mindless, savage bloodlust that drives him to kill anything in his path.